Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest
by moonbeam9992
Summary: Kaisa, a vampire particularly tolerant of humans, moves in with her cousin and starts Willow High where she meets her soul mate. As always in the Night World, trouble is beginning to brew and Kaisa will need the help of distant family to stop it. OCXOC
1. Reuniting

/A.N./ So ever since started reading the Night World Series I had a story in my head. finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it A little side note, vampires with exhibit characteristics from both the Night World series, and Twilight. Please remember to review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. I own my original characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 1: Reuniting**

I turned off the engine and threw my keys in my purse. Looking around the neighborhood and at the house in front of me it didn't look like it would be so bad. Then again, looks could be deceiving. I got out of the cold looking, shiny, black mustang and went around to the trunk. My five suitcases would have undeniably been heavy, if I were a normal girl.

I wasn't.

When I was normal well, I wasn't ever really normal - but closer than I am now - I was a witch. In fact I still am, but in addition I'm something else. I'm a vampire. Not lamia, mind you. I was bitten when I was seventeen. That was almost ninety years ago, only I haven't aged. Nor will I ever. The way I look now will be the same way I look in three hundred years.

I looked down at the small oval ring with the engraved black rose. It stood out well against my translucent skin, and I wore it proudly, yet subtly. After all, it was my sign that I belonged to the Night World, just like all the other made vampires. I shook my long, waterfall of black ringlets toward my back as I picked up all the suitcases with one try.

It took me mere seconds to reach the door and ring the doorbell. I heard a muffled 'I'm coming!' from behind the large wooden door. That, I was a little apprehensive about. Sure, if I had still been just a witch, it would have been different. Alas, I had new powers now, and I almost would have felt more comfortable if it had been made of iron. I could be clumsy, and I couldn't afford a run in with that door.

"Kaisa!" the door swung open to reveal my great-great-niece, Loote. Despite our overwhelming age difference, and all the horrors I'd seen throughout the years, I was more of a kid than you'd think. We had a lot in common and got along very well. She was a little on the short side, slender with a regal way about her. Perfect, unblemished peach skin covered her extremities. She had auburn hair that hung in straight lengths to her shoulders. Her lips were thin and slightly flattened, characteristics that were shared with her nose. We most likely wouldn't be considered related, perhaps but for the piercing moss green eyes we both shared. She was still unrealistically beautiful like me, only hers wouldn't last forever. She'd age, but at least she'd do it gracefully.

"Hey Loote," I smiled back. Being dead for decades had changed me, but I was still happy to see her.

"You look fantastic for being . . . well, you know . . . " she grinned.

I rolled my eyes," I look the same as the last time you saw me, and can we keep it down with that stuff? I don't need the Inner Circle _or_ the Elders on my case if anyone hears."

"I know, I know," she took two of my bags and led me to my room. We went up a flight of stairs and then to the left. At the very end of the hallway there was a door to the right and one to the left, and a large window between them on the back wall. Loote opened the door to the right and laid my stuff down on the bed.

She explained to me that it was her room the door guarded across the hall. It seemed funny to me that only two people should inherit such a large house with so many extra rooms. We could start up a whole new coven here if we wanted to. That, or have a fantastic Samhain Circle in a few months. _That would be a good idea, if we could find anyone from the Night World out here._

Loote left me to unpack and get settled. I looked around the room. From the door, the wall to the right was lined with bookshelves, already stocked with books. The far wall had a window to the right, close to the corner, allowing me to view the backyard. On the left end of the wall there was an oak desk complete with a computer.

The wall to the left was almost completely taken up by a large bay window that looked out onto the intersection of Laurelwood Street and Deope Avenue. Our house was on the corner. Underneath it was my new bed. It had white sheets with lace eyelets. They looked soft, warm, and inviting. On the window were matching drawn back curtains. They stood out against the moss green color of the walls. The wall that the door occupied had a dresser resting on the end near the door, and at the far end, my closet.

I hung my clothes and put the others in my dresser. I stacked my two of my suitcases on the shelf at the top of the closet. The other three suitcases were still full with spell books, magical supplies, and other personal things.

I left those to be unpacked later and went to find Loote. She was downstairs watching TV in the den. I scoffed at the screen; Buffy the Vampire Slayer. What a stupid show. The things they put on TV these days disgusted me. She turned around and laughed when I rolled my eyes. I sat down beside her on the black leather couch.

"All unpacked?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, except for a few things," I nodded. Her smile was contagious.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you," she whistled. It wasn't long till I heard the high pitch ringing of a bell and felt a warm pile in my lap.

I looked down to find a little black kitten with a red collar. The silver bell on the collar would explain the ringing noises. I laughed as she tried to grab the finger that was rubbing her belly.

"You gonna name her?" I looked over at Loote who now had her own little grey kitten mewing in her lap.

"I suppose," I looked at the kitten for a few seconds," Pan, after the Greek earth spirit. Who's that?"

She looked down and began playing with the little bell," His name is Ganymede."

I grinned knowing the legend behind the name. The witches in Circle Twilight always were partial to mythology. Most of the witch mothers even took names for their children from the different mythologies.

"Thank you. I think Pan will help me get adjusted even better," I leaned back on the couch petting her head while she nuzzled up to me." Speaking of adjusting…I'm going to have to feed tonight."

She nodded her head. We had talked about this earlier on the phone prior to my arrival," Don't worry I've arranged something."

" How long are we going to have to drive for this?"

"No where. Just the backyard," She got up off the couch.

I stared at her incredulously. We lived in the middle of the town. I couldn't exactly pull a person off of the streets or sneak in someone's back yard and take their pet. I had been thirsty for a while now and whatever I bit was going to drain dry.

"Huh?" I got up and followed her toward the sliding glass door in the back of the house.

It was a little past dusk now and I noticed that Loote had to squint to find her way. To myself it was almost as bright as day, but in an effort to be polite I said nothing and let her lead me. We wove through the little grove of trees until we reached a secluded corner of the back yard.

There was a stack of boxes with wire on the front of every one. They were stacked three high and four wide. They were all propped up against the white wooden picket fence. _Why exactly did _everything_ have to be made of wood around here?_

She motioned for me to approach the cages. I looked at her hesitantly, but then chided myself for it. Whatever was in those small cages I was quite confident that I could take it. And besides she was family.

I walked up to the cages and peered inside. I heard my melodious laughter ring out into the night. Inside each of the cages appeared to be two rabbits. This was pleasantly convenient. As an older, more experienced vampire I could control and contain my thirst for longer than most. In the event that I needed blood though, all I would have to do is walk back here.

Loote was smart. If by some means I needed to drain the entire body, like I would have to tonight, the rabbits would multiply fast. Also, many components of rabbits are frequently used in spells, so it benefitted us both.

I unlatched the hook on one of the cages and pulled out a medium sized rabbit. I extended my teeth so that my fangs were fully protruding, and lifted the rabbit up to my mouth. I hesitated. Loote was standing right there.

"This part has always been especially grotesque. I'd prefer you to look away, so to not label me a monster," I would not feed in front of her.

She nodded and began walking back to the house," I'll leave the door unlocked."

I waited till I heard the door close before I brought the rabbit up to my mouth once more. My teeth sank through the skin like butter. The hot liquid flowed out of the two holes, and the heart pumped the blood so fast I barely had to squeeze the blood out. In a few seconds I couldn't suck anymore out and the rabbit had been limp for some time.

I pulled the rabbit away and wiped my mouth. It was then I sighed. What was I supposed to do with the body? I rolled my eyes and ran to the back door. I opened it and slid in, shutting it quietly.

"Hey Loote, come here for a second," I sighed still holding the rabbit by the neck.

"Wha-OH! Do you have to hold it like that?" she saw the dangling rabbit.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked holding it out to her.

She sighed," Set a paper towel in under it and lay it on the counter. I'll dress it later."

I did what she had said and went back into the living room after her. Pan was there lying on the couch. I picked her up and set her in my lap before sitting down in the spot she had previously occupied.

I turned to Loote, "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I've already enrolled you in school, so that's when you'll be going. I'll be going to work," she grinned.

I scoffed. I was one hundred and six and here I was still stuck going to school. Loote was twenty-three, and even though I was older, _she_ looked it. Unfortunately, that meant I was enrolled at Willow High School, and Tuesday morning, tomorrow, I would start as their newest senior.

/A.N./ Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Making An Entrance

/A.N./So this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. I own my original characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Making An Entrance**

It bored me to no end staying up the entire night without Loote to talk to. My only entertainment was Pan, until she too, abandoned me for the peaceful confines of sleep. It was at three in the morning when I decided to pass the time by reading a book.

Silently and gracefully, I floated across the room to the bookcase and pulled out a black leather bound book. I flipped to the first yellowy aged page, and began to read about the Salem witch trials. It was my great grandmother's diary, and in my opinion better than several books. People just had more quality and sincerity back then. Even when I was still a witch people had morals, but now days it just seems like they've thrown everything away. It seemed like everyone had lost their place in this world, like kites with no strings, they were everywhere.

When my alarm clock struck six thirty I put the book down and got up to get ready. I walked out of my room and crossed the hallway to the bathroom. I relished in the warm water of the shower. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. Before I left to put my clothes on I decided it would be faster to just fix my hair then, so I turned on the blow-dryer and let it curl up into ringlets.

I went back to my room and pulled on some white capri pants, and a thin black turtleneck. I decided I was going to let my hair go free that day. I looked in the mirror at my inhumanly beautiful face and went with a little eyeliner and Chap Stick. I put on a small leaf shaped necklace sprinkled with little onyx jewels and grabbed my shoulder bag. I petted Pan's head and slipped on a pair black ballet flats before heading downstairs.

When I got down there Loote was at the kitchen table eating oatmeal and a piece of toast. I grimaced before sitting down across from her. She offered me a bite and I shuddered.

She gave me a questionable expression before a look of realization crossed her face," Oh yeah I forgot about that. So speaking ofhow long will that rabbit hold you?"

"It was large, soI'd say I'm good for the rest of the week," I had to think, but I'm small, even by vampire standards.

She took another bite before speaking again," When you get there go to the front office and tell them your name, they'll give you your schedule and they might assign someone to show you around so just control yourself."

I looked at her pointedly," I think I'll be able to manage myself. I'm not stupid you know, I've lived for over one-hundred years."

"Well they don't know that you're a vampire, now do they. So you'll have to keep that creepy intelligence thing to a minimum."

"Sure thing _mom_," I rolled my eyes before getting up from the table.

I walked out to my black mustang and threw my bag on the passenger seat. I got in and backed out of the driveway. The school was easy enough to find, there were several kids walking all in the same direction.

I pulled into a spot in the student section of the parking lot. As I was driving in I noted that most of the cars were a littleused looking. _Great,_ I thought, _that's all I need, is another way to stand out._ When I walked into the massive school I thought it would be difficult to navigate. That was until I saw the many directional signs posted. The people here must not have a sense of direction.

I simply followed the signs that pointed me in the direction of the main office. I ignored the stares I got on the way there, after eighty-nine years I was used to it. I opened the door to the main office and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me miss. I'm Kaisa Draven, the new student," I watched her briefly gaze up at me then looked back at her papers before doing a double take, then intensely staring at me.

_Great! Now I'm affecting women too. What's next? Animals are gonna' ogle me?_

The woman was still staring at me," I need my schedule Ma'am."

She jolted back into reality," Oh yes dear, excuse me. I'll have it right away."

She dug through a stack of papers until pulling one from the middle of the heap," Here it is dear. I'll call someone up to be a guide, if you'll just wait here a moment."

I nodded my head and shifted to the side a little to wait.

"We'll bring it up at the meeting today sir. Thank you," I heard a deep male voice from the other side of the main office.

I looked over to find the most attractive guy I had ever seen. He looked to be my age...well as old as I appeared anyway. He had a creamy, flawless complexion, and brown almond-shaped eyes that looked as bright as the sun. He had a straight, defining nose, and full, perfectly formed lips. His dark brown hair fell in ringlets around his eyes, but wasn't long enough to cover them. The cream sweater he had on did nothing to hide his toned body that could have possibly been as marble hard as mine.

"Miss Draven, she'll be up here in a moment," the secretary said without risking a glance at me.

Upon the mention of my name I could see the guy look at me. I smiled and he froze. Just then the door behind me opened and a girl walked in.

She was taller than me, a little bigger, and not quite as pale. She had short, layered blond hair, and dark chocolate eyes. She was wearing a blue button up shirt with blue jeans.

She smiled at me before she spoke," Hey! My name's Madison Lyght. I'll be your guide for the first couple days of school."

I nodded and smiled back," Thank you. It's eight thirty now, what period would I be in?"

Madison glanced at the clock and thought for a millisecond," Oh, that's first period. Which would be...?"

I looked down at my schedule," First period is A.P. Biology."

"Okay. I'll show you to the science hall. My first period is there too," She opened the office door and waited for me to follow.

I glance back at the guy, noting that he was still staring at me. I gave him a little wave and another little smile. I laughed as I watched him catch his breath before I followed Madison out of the office.

When we stepped out into the hallway I heard Madison chuckle.

I turned half amused," What?"

She grinned some more before looking at me," I've never seen any guy get so worked up over a girl, much less Nicholas Eton. I've never seen him flustered...well, until today that is."

I laughed. It's not the poor guy's fault, I've done worse damage.

Madison spoke again," But Lord, I'm not surprised, look at you. You're perfect."

If I could of blushed I would have," Please, you flatter me too much. But I think I could reiterate your complement back." She blushed in return.

"So did you and your family just move into town?" She asked.

"No I moved in with my...uh, cousin, Loote Weaver. Our Grandmother, Eurydice Weaver, left us her house.

"Oh you mean Magick Manor?" she looked astonished.

I laughed outwardly at the nickname, while inwardly panicking at the idea of possible discovery," If that's what they're calling it, yes."

"Sorry. Some of the local teenagers said that they saw some weird, ritualistic stuff happening over there a couple of Halloweens ago. The nickname kinda stuck."

_Damnit. I told Eurydice to tone it down on her Samhain festivals. Child never did listen to me. _I smiled, "Well I can't say I've ever seen anything like that there, but it's catchy, I'll give them that."

"So do you get along well with your cousin? I know there's an age difference, but she seems nice enough," she looked at me appearing to enjoy the change in subject.

"Oh, yes. My cousin and I are very close, a few years back she stayed with me over most of the summer," Which wasn't a complete lie. She didn't need to know that Loote was on the run from her self-proclaimed, crazy Werewolf soulmate," Plus, I think I'm mature for my age."

"You seem like it. God, just looking at you, you don't seem like your seventeen," she looked at my face.

I laughed, which I noticed I seemed to be doing quite frequently since our little trip started. We were now in the Science hallway. I wondered how expensive it was to have all these rooms equipped with lab tables among other things.

Madison led me to the last classroom on the right," Here it is! A.P. Bio. I'll be right across the hall. You and I both have English next, so if you want we can walk together."

I nodded, "Sure thing. See you then."

She waved before bouncing across the hallway. Two knocks gained her entry to her own classroom. I looked to see her mouth the words 'Good Luck' before disappearing inside. What a pleasant and compassionate little human she was! It was people like her that made me detest the Night World term, _vermin_. Of course, maybe that word was only brought to mind once a human discovered a Night Worlder's true origins. I physically shook my head to clear my thoughts before knocking on the door of room 936.

/A.N./ I hope you liked it. Please read and review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. An Indecient Proposal

/A.N./ So this is the third chapter. I was hoping to get more reviews for this story, but I am happy about the one review I did get. So thanks girl! I hope you all enjoy the third installment.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. I own my original characters and the plot. **

**Chapter 3: An Indecient Proposal**

It took a few minutes for the door to open. When it did, I saw that a tired looking boy was standing there with a sleepy expression on his face. I briefly wondered how easy and fast it would have been to pull him out of the classroom a little further and have a little snack. I quickly dismissed the thought. It wouldn't make a good impression on my first day.

When he saw who was at the door, namely me, he snapped back to attention. He now wore a dazed expression. His hand was on the doorknob, but he was still blocking the doorway.

I tried to be patient," May I please come in?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" he exclaimed, moving aside so I could come in.

I saw the teacher up at the front of class. She was on the shorter side, but she was still average. Her blond hair that went to her chin, and the glasses on her face, made her look even more like a teacher.

"Blake? Who's at the door?" She stopped her lesson long enough to look up.

"New girl," he said dreamily.

I followed him in, aware of the stares I was getting. I walked up to the front of the classroom and stood beside the teacher," My name's Kaisa Draven. You can all call me Isa."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Draven. I'm Mrs. Hinton. I'm the A.P. Biology teacher. We haven't covered too much, so you should be able to catch up. If you'll find a seatI think there's an empty desk beside Shelly. Please raise your hand."

I scanned the classroom for the single raised hand. When I found it I stopped short of moving. If I needed to breathe I would have had to catch my breath. Sitting directly behind the empty seat, my new seat, was the guy from the office, staring at me. Nicholas Eton, that's what Madison said his name was. I smiled and walked over. Biology always _was_ my favorite subject.

I pulled out the chair and sat down. The girl, Shelly, smiled at me. I smiled back and opened my messenger bag and pulled out a notebook. She leaned in and whispered, Mrs. Hinton had gone on with her lesson, that we were currently on the cytology unit.

In my eighty nine years as a vampire I had completed high school ten times, and college ten times also. And I had some level of biology _every_ time. I knew the cell of both animals and plants inside and out. In fact, I knew every subject inside and out.

It was this weird thing I had. One of my eldestacquaintances had told me that since I was so intelligent in my life before I was bitten, it had become pronounced after the change. It wasn't just an ordinary type of intelligence it was a kind of _super_ intelligence. With it I could analytically process, in a specific situation, what a person would do before they did it. In a way I knew what was going to happen, but only a few minutes before it was to be. Almost like a super computer. A downfall, though, was that I had met a fewunpredictable people over the years, and I found that my little gift didn't always work.

"Ms. Draven! Do you know the answer?" Mrs. Hinton suddenly turned in my direction, as did the rest of the class.

I was stuck. Usually I could multitask and think while still absorbing the teacher's lesson. But this time I had been spacing out and I had no clue what she was talking about, other than the general topic of cytology.

I leaned back coolly in my seat," Could you repeat the question please? I'm not sure I understood the wording."

She gave me an annoyed look mixed with a 'Please-don't-cause-me-trouble-I-already-have-enough-of-it-this-year' expression," The organelle that ribosomes attach themselves to is?"

"The Rough Endoplasmic Reticulum," I said.

It seemed to satisfy her enough because she went back to teaching her lesson. I felt a presence behind me get closer.

"Nice cover," a deep voice whispered in my ear. It practically gave me the chills, if my skin could have reacted. I knew exactly who it was.

I turned and smiled," I want to make a good impression on my first day don't I?"

Our eyes connected and the rest of the world was lost. For that moment it was just him and I. I was lost in the deep chocolate pools, but it was me who broke eye contact first.

"Yeah good impressions are important," he said dreamily.

I smiled again and turned back around. I didn't know what had just happened. Never had I ever had a reaction like that to anybody. I would have to ask Loote about it when I got home.

The rest of A.P. Biology flew by without another problem. I was still thinking about what had happened with Nicholas. When the bell rang I floated out of my seat and out of the room.

Madison was standing there across the hallway waiting for me. We met in the middle of the hallway with smiles on our faces.

"Sohave fun in Bio?" she asked.

"It wasinteresting," I drawled out.

"I'll bet," she smirked, but she wasn't looking at me, rather behind me.

I looked behind me to see Nicholas walking out of the room smiling at the both of us. He walked over.

"So where are you ladies going?" he stayed on my left.

"We're going to English," Madison answered for the both of us.

"I've got Spanish IV next. Mind if I walk you?" He smiled looking more at me than he did at Madison.

I looked at him and nodded. We walked down the hallway till we got to the staircase. The traffic there was horrible and we were almost late to class. Madison and I waved goodbye to Nicholas. We walked into the classroom and I was met with a whole new set of people.

English wasn't very interesting. Other than the fact that Madison and I kept passing notes back and forth. It started when a folded piece of paper landed on my desk.

_How has your first day gone?_

_Good so far, but it's only second period._

_Seen any boys you like?_

I looked up at her. She had a cat-like grin on her face.

_Do you know something I don't? _I inwardly laughed at the ironic question.

_Nicholas likes you. I can tell these things._

_Whatever you say, but that remains to be seen._

The bell rang and we both went our separate ways, her to Band, and I to Calculus. Out of all the subjects, math was the one I loathed the most. I didn't talk at all in third period, and I sat in the back of the classroom as far away from the teacher as possible. When the bell rang I flew out of the room as quickly as possible.

I didn't have any trouble finding the cafeteria, after all half of the student body was heading there. It was just a matter of finding Madison again once I got there. The cafeteria was huge and occupied by hundreds of students sitting at round plastic tables.

It took me a few minutes before I spotted them at a table in the far right corner. Madison and I connected eyes and she waved me over. As I approached the table I saw that there were more people at the table with her; a tall boy with a cap covering his shaggy dark brown hair, a short girl with long brown hair, and one more figure sitting beside her. I sighed, the figure was Nicholas. They looked like they had been chatting, but since Madison had waved, they all looked at me expectantly.

They smiled when I sat in the only empty seat, the one next to Nicholas. That was quite convenient, and I was almost positive Madison had something to do with it. I pushed it to the back on my mind, reminding myself to get her back later.

Both the unfamiliar boy and girl were staring at me. So I introduced myself," My name's Isa Draven."

The girl smiled at me," Holly Oak. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied.

"My name's Ben Parker," he grabbed my hand to shake it. He instantly recoiled upon the touch of my icy flesh," You're freezing!"

"Bad circulation. Sorry," I pulled my hand back. I hoped they'd buy it. I mentally sighed in relief when their curious looks soon faded.

"So, Isa, do you have any homework other than English?" Madison asked from across the table.

"Yes, I have Calculus, Bio., and I'm sure I'll have more in my other classes," I rolled my eyes. Even with an extensive amount of homework it would only take me twenty minutes at the most.

"Well do you think you could help me with my Pre cal?" she asked

"Um...I...well," I stammered. They were nice, but I was still a vampire. I didn't want to spend any more time with humans then I had to.

"Yeah, and I've been having some trouble with my history. Are you any good?" Holly jumped in.

"Yes, I suppose, but-" I began.

"So it's settled! We'll have a homework party at Isa's tonight! That sound good?" Madison interrupted. There were nods all around the table.

I sighed in defeat," Sure. Six o'clock fine?"

They all nodded again. I sighed and propped my head on my hand. How did I get myself into these situations? Without any provocation, I had somehow managed to throw a party on my first day of school. At least I would have enough time to humanize the house and talk to Loote before they got there.

/A.N./ I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon, and it's a juicy one! Please review!


	4. A Touching Moment

**A.N. Okay so I'm at Hastings supposed to be doing homework (I've got a whole hell of a lot for it being the second day of classes, but I guess that's college for you.), but I've decided to post another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, obviously if I did I wouldn't be a poor college student. I own my original characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 4: A Touching Moment**

A few seconds later they all got up. For a second I thought they were going to leave me there alone. Then I thought rationally. They were going to get lunch.

"We're going in the line. Are you coming with us Isa?" Holly asked, further away from the table than everyone else.

I shook my head, "I had a big breakfast this morning. I'm not very hungry."

They all walked, talking and laughing, to the various lunch lines. I turned back to the table and pulled out my biology homework. The assignment was a simple one: label a diagram of both a plant and animal cell, then, color code them. I was finishing the last bit of coloring when they all sat down with full trays. I grimaced at the potent smell of the human food.

"You're productive," Nicholas dug into the pile of pasta on his tray.

"Just trying to lighten the load," I smiled, putting the sheet back into my notebook, then the notebook into my bag. I sat there waiting for them to ask me where I lived. They'd have to do it some point in the day, and without knowing if I'd have any classes with them, now would have been the best time to do it.

"So Isa, where exactly is it you live?" Holly asked in between bites.

It was nice to know that she would be one of the predictable ones. I looked up, "It's the big house on the corner of Laurelwood Street and Deope Avenue. I believe that some people have started calling it 'Magick Manor'," they stared incredulously, "My cousin and I inherited it from my grandmother."

They all nodded and went back to silently eating their food. Ben looked at his watch and stood up, "I have to walk all the way to the history hall. I should probably go. It was nice meeting you Isa."

I nodded, "Likewise. I'll see you tonight, six o' clock."

I sat there daydreaming until they collectively stood up. "What class do you have next?" that had been Nicholas.

"A.P. Government," I said walking and waiting for them to throw away their trays.

"Me too. We'll sit together," he said, leading me in the apparent direction of the classroom.

I saw that Madison and Holly were heading the other way. They waved and said good bye, and I returned the gesture.

When we got to the classroom, I was made to introduce myself again before sitting down beside Nicholas. That, I was still hesitant about. I didn't understand what had happened this morning when our eyes met, and until I figured it out I didn't want to involve myself too much with him. Nevertheless, he seemed intent upon keeping me near.

The dismissal had just rung in my ears. I rose out of my seat and exited the classroom. I went to my locker near by and deposited the books that I wouldn't need. When I was done my locker door closed on its own. Well, not necessarily, Nicholas had closed it for me.

"Carry your bag?" He offered his hand.

I shrugged and handed it to him, careful not to make contact, "It's your back."

He payed no mind, and took it anyway, slinging it over his shoulder. I walked in the direction of my car. When I stepped up to the driver door I heard a chuckle.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"It seems we were destined to meet, one way or another. This is my car," he motioned to the white truck parked beside my mustang.

"That _is_ amusing," I smirked. Truthfully it was, "So I'll see you at six tonight?"

"Yes Ma'am," he replied, smiling.

"All right then," I took my bag back, again I was careful not to let him touch my bare skin, and climbed into my car.

"Loote, we have problems," I stepped into the house.

"What! You didn't lose control did you? Where's the body?" she ran into the kitchen.

"You twerp. It's nothing like that. It seems that my new "friends" have decided to invite themselves over today. They'll be arriving at six tonight. We need to take care of the house. You take the downstairs and I'll take the upstairs. Make sure you do something about that rabbit!"

I sped upstairs and put all the books and other Night World paraphernalia in the workroom in the hallway. I locked the door and put the key in under a loose board in under my bed. I shut Loote's room, confident that they wouldn't go in there. Even, if she showed them, she had all of her extremely peculiar items in the now locked workroom anyway.

All the other doors and rooms were of the kind that you would find in any other house. Satisfied I ran back down stairs. I realized I had done all of that before Loote could even get up from the table.

"That's…unnerving," she said before standing up to take care of the downstairs.

She went to the room where the circle was set up, and locked it. Then she went to take care of the rabbit. Meanwhile, I went to lock all the doors in the east wing. If I could help it the only rooms they would need would be mine, the kitchen, the living room, and, maybe, Loote's room.

I went into the living room and sat down to watch TV before they came. Maybe it would ease my nonexistent nerves. I got bored with the TV after twenty minutes and went upstairs to finish what was left of the trivial assignments.

I had finished the biology at lunch earlier at school, so I had the government, the English, history, and the calculus to do. I decided to get the calculus done first, as I said before I loathed it.

It was when I was half way through reading the history chapter when I could smell fresh blood walk into the house. I heard Loote downstairs answering the door and then them coming in. I gave one more quick look around my room, making sure I hadn't left anything incriminating lying out.

It took them a full two minutes to get up in the west wing, up the stairs, and down the hallway. Their voices became louder, and the smell of blood was wafting through the walls. I would have been a good friend and met them downstairs, but I was reluctant about this whole thing in the first place. Trying to control and get a handle on my urges was the best thing to do, instead of worrying about being a good hostess.

I was lying on my bed when they all came in. I smiled and told them to find a seat. Madison sat in my computer chair, while Holly sat on a white bean bag that had been pulled to the middle of my floor. Ben sat on the floor, with his back leaned up against one of the bookshelves. Nicholas went to sit on bed beside me but when I pretended that I didn't notice and didn't move, he settled for leaning with his back up against the side of the bed.

I had finished all of my homework within the first two hours and then flipped upside down on the bed, letting my head hang off, to begin helping Nicholas with his history. We were about halfway through the year, and consequently, we were to about the 1900s. I knew that my history grades would be high anyway, but I thought it helped even more if you actually lived through it.

The study session went well, and I even taught Holly some easy calculus tricks. By the end of it, the humans considered me a friend, and I had become closer to them. When it was time for them to leave I stood up and walked them downstairs. We said our goodbyes and that was that. After I closed the door I had to pause. I had never felt feelings like these, or at least I hadn't in a long time. I was relieved that they were gone, but at the same time I felt myself wanting to spend more time with these humans.

Over the next few months we had more study session, especially since midterms were coming up. It seemed that as calm and prepared as I was, they were as much the opposite. It seemed that at least one on them were over at the manor every day. That would have been somewhat okay, if the most frequent visitor wasn't Nicholas.

I had had strange feelings when he was around ever since that first homework party. I had even told Loote about the one day in biology where are eyes had met directly. She smiled and told me that maybe we had just had a mutual strong attraction for each other. And I was contented to believe her, if it hadn't of been for that one night.

Nicholas had come over one cold snowy night. It was two days before midterms, and he needed some last minute help with his calculus. We were sitting in my room working on a problem when I thought of a book that would help us.

"Hang on, I think I have a book somewhere that might give us a better example on how to do this problem," I got up.

"Oh okay," he got up and stood beside me ready to get the book.

This wouldn't have normally been a problem in another person's house; however, I knew where the book was. It was in a box, in an old bedroom, in the _east_ wing. That was a place that I hadn't ever had the urge to explore fully yet, and I couldn't remember what had been there from the last time I had visited this house decades ago.

The only thing I did know was that there were family heirlooms and possibly beyond strange things that would be hard to explain if Nicholas stumbled upon them. I sighed and grabbed the key for the east wing's room off of my computer desk and opened my door.

I could hear him follow me as we walked down the hallway that slowly merged into the east wing. We took a left turn and kept following the hallway to a square like opening with an opening for a staircase in the center. There was a staircase downstairs on the other side of the house from the rooms we usually inhabited that led up to this area. Rooms lined the walls of the opening.

I calmly walked to the third room on the left. Using vampiric speed I unlocked the door to avoid suspicion. Then with regular human speed I twisted the knob and opened the door. Inside was a large room filled with boxes and bookcases and paintings. There were white sheets over all the furniture and dust over the things that weren't covered.

I walked towards one of the last bookshelves on the right. About the time that I was pulling the book off the shelf, it was a book written during the quest to solve Fermat's last theorem, Nicholas gasped making me drop the book.

I turned around quickly, "What is it?"

"Whoa! Iz, check this out," He motioned for me to come over there. He had taken to calling me Iz or Izzy, a shorter version of my suggested nickname. In all my years I had never been called that, so I allowed it because I liked it.

"You scared the hell out of me Nichy," I had also taken to calling him by a nickname. And surprisingly, we had become quite close. Madison and I were still closer, but the two of them constituted my best friends.

I walked over to see what he was so going on so adamantly about. I immediately began to panic. It was an old painting of me that was done in the 1930s by a lover. We had painted many pieces together in an effort to sell to make some money during the early years of the depression. This painting was meant as a gift to me, one of many.

"It looks just like you," he said brushing his fingertips across the canvas.

"She was my great-grandmother," I lied.

"She's so beautiful," he sounded mesmerized.

I, myself, was always partial to Benjamin's style. He always did capture me beautifully. He had had enough practice; I was always what he painted. He had said that he couldn't find a more astonishingly beautiful subject.

You may think me vain for saying these things, but it was the truth. All vampires are beautiful, yes, but that comes with being a creature that prays on humans. Humans are naturally drawn to attractive people, so it's only nature, just as a cheetah has spot or a chameleon changes colors that we have good looks. However, if you are a naturally beautiful human, or witch-as in my case- your beauty becomes only more pronounced after you are bitten.

"Well come on, we'd better get back to calculus," I sighed and went to retrieve the book.

I didn't realize what was going to happen until it was too late. We both reached down for the book at the same instant and our hands touched.

**A.N. hope you guys all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! ^-^**


	5. One of the Unpredictable Ones

/A.N./ So I realize it has been FOREVER since i've written anything. I hate that I've had no inspiration and that's its taken me so long to produce anything else. To the people that like this story and my others I'm sorry and I plan to renew my writing. Please remember to review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. I own my original characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 5: One of the Unpredictable Ones**

Electricity shot up through my veins, spreading throughout my entire body. It felt like someone had turned on all the lights in a house, or that I was going around a loop of a roller-coaster. Heat followed the electricity making my body pleasantly humming with warmth, something I hadn't felt in nearly a century. I knew that Nichy could feel it too, especially from the way he was looking at me, I'm sure it matched my expression.

"Kaisa," was all he said before pulling me closer to him.

The second our lips touched the feeling intensified a million times more. I was briefly aware that we were sliding down onto the floor, our lips still connected. I was unsteady and his arms were the only thing keeping me stabilized. I could see his mind, his soul. I could see him. There were warm happy memories from his childhood; his dad teaching him how to play catch, his mom baking cookies, and his little brother being born.

It was then that I could feel him trying to see me just as I had seen him. Instantly I froze and pulled away. I didn't know what the feeling was, but I couldn't let him see my memories and what I was. I grabbed the book and stood up rather quickly.

"Iz, I'm sor-" he reached for me.

"I'm not feeling well; I think it's best if you leave. Good luck on the midterms," I said walking out of the room and back into the west wing. He knew his way out so while I went into the bathroom connected to my room while he gathered his stuff.

I heard him pause at the bathroom door. "I hope you feel better," he said quietly.

I heard him exit the house. Then I heard someone walking up the stairs. I didn't move from my position on the edge of the bathtub when I saw the door knob turn and Loote enter the room. She looked worried.

"What happened? I just passed Nicholas at the front door and he looked like someone had died," She said sitting on the toilet seat.

"We kissed," I said, I kept my eyes on the floor.

"And?" she said.

"And what? I can't exactly describe it. It felt like I was in his mind, in his soul," I looked up at her.

She grinned, "It sounds to me like you've found your soulmate."

I cringed, "The soulmate principal is a myth, it's for the weak dreamers of this cruel world. Even if it was true why would my soulmate be a human? That would go against everything wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily. There have been rumors spreading around that several of our cousins have found their soulmates; all of them human."

"Like who?"

"Thea and Blaze and Gillian, and on your end James, Jade, and Ash. Thierry is with Lady Hanna. I've even heard that Quinn has found a human soulmate."

I snorted, "Now that's something I'd pay to see." Quinn and I weren't exactly on good terms, and practically the whole Night World knew it.

"So what? If I've found my soulmate what am I suppose to do about it? Oh yeah Nichy by the way I'm a vampire and you're my soulmate the person that I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with. Well not exactly my life, more like yours because I'll look the same while you're growing old and decrepit. It's gonna suck to see you die, but at least we'll have a couple of decades together! Is that what I'm going to tell him?"

She smiled a wistful smile, "You need to tell him. Whatever you do after that is up to you, but he deserves to know why he's feeling the way he is."

I sighed. I knew she was right. If he felt any similar to the way I was feeling now, it wouldn't be long before we had to see each other again. My body was already aching for him to hold me. I just didn't know how exactly I was going to tell him.

I didn't go to school the next day. I was too busy trying to work out a plan. Honestly even if I could sleep, I wouldn't have gotten any the night before or this night. Midterms were tomorrow and I was excited that I wouldn't have to be around so many humans for awhile because we had a month long break after the two days of exams. I was also trying to avoid Nichy because I was still confused how this could have happened.

The morning of exams I waited till Loote was awake and made my way outside to the rabbit cages with Pan. I few months ago I had made the decision to bite Pan. I had fallen in love with my little kitten and I didn't see it breaking any of the Night World's rules. She had been dead for a whole day and at first I thought she hadn't survived the transition, but sure enough late the next night I tried calling to her and she woke up with her wide green eyes that mirrored my own.

From that moment I had to make sure that Pan stayed in my room and away from Loote, Ganymede, and anyone else that came over to the house. She most of the time made a comfortable loft in the workroom that we had made permanent since that first study session.

I shared a large rabbit with Pan. We didn't kill it, her only needing a small amount to keep her body happy, and I just needed a refresher so I could fully concentrate on all of my exams. I put the rabbit back in its cage, wiped my mouth, and picked Pan up while I went back inside.

Locking Pan in my room I dressed in blue jeans, a forest green sweater, and black boots that I tucked the blue jeans into. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, with some of my ringlets hanging loose. I put on a little makeup and grabbed my bag before walking out of my room and downstairs.

Midterms went without a hitch and I didn't have to think too much as I scribbled down the answers. The two exam days flew by and before I knew it, it was Christmas break. This meant no humans, and no urges to feed on their blood.

On the last day of exams I flew out to my car, avoiding the little fan club of boys that I had gained. I discovered that Nicholas had again parked beside me. He hadn't made it out to his car and I didn't want to be here when he did. Even though it sounds weird, I had kinda been avoiding him.

I drove home fast, like always did. When I arrived Loote wasn't home from her veterinarian's clinic. I unlocked the door and went upstairs to my room. I petted Pan as she jumped on the bed. I went over to the bookshelf and picked out one of my old diaries. Being alive for this long I couldn't always remembered everything that had happened to me. Sometimes, when I felt nostalgic, I pulled one of them out and read it to remember.

About two hours after I had gotten home I heard a knock on the door. I walked downstairs at a normal human pace, I knew it wasn't Loote. She wouldn't knock at her own house. I opened the door and saw Nicholas there, looking as handsome as ever. He had a bouquet of dark red roses in his hand.

He smiled, "Hey are you feeling better?"

I smiled back, "Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

He thrust the roses at me, "When I saw these I thought of that ring you're always wearing. I wanted to buy them for you."

I took the roses and inhaled the sweet scent, "Come on in."

He followed me up to my room. I put Pan in the workroom and then allowed him to come in. I put the water in a vase on my desk and then sat down on my bed beside him. I looked at his face. He looked troubled and hesitant.

I sighed, "What are you on your period? What's up with these mood swings? A minute ago you were happy, now you look like someone told you that you failed midterms."

He looked up at me, "That's just it I think I may have."

I gave him an incredulous look.

He smiled bitterly, "Do you want to know the real reason I came over here?" I motioned for him to continue, even though I was pretty certain of the reason, "I can't stop thinking about you Iz. That's all I've thought about since we kissed. I can't get you out of my head. It was like I could feel you; see your everything. I don't know how to describe it, but I could have spent the rest of my life in that moment."

"Look Nic- "I began.

"Just listen Iz; you know as well as I do that our relationship can't go back to the way it was before," He said looking down at me.

I laughed. This was it. He had made his decision and there was no turning back now. I would have to let him know, "You don't know what you're getting into."

"What do you mean by that?" he gave me a confused look.

I stood up to allow him the space that he would need when I told him, "If you care about me then you have to know-ah, this is going against all the rules."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't live by the same rules as humans; I have different, much harsher, consequences."

"Humans? Consequences? Iz, what are you talking about?"

"Look, I can't deny that our feelings are the same, but if we're going to do this you need to know what I really am."

His face seemed even more confused now, "What you are? Christ Iz, you're starting to scare me."

I took a deep breath, "The truth is I'm a vampire and you're my soulmate."

He started laughing and lay back down on the bed.

"You're not scared of me? You're not going to run?" I asked looking at him.

"You're joking right?" he said, still chuckling.

I hissed. My fangs came out, and my eyes turned a silver-green, "Does this look like I'm joking Nicholas? Do you see what I am?"

"Y-y-you really are a vampire aren't you?" he said, sitting up.

"Yes," I hung my head, "Now if you want to go I'll understand."

I felt him standing up and crossing the room. He embraced me and the feeling from the first time we touched came back, "Why would I leave?"

I looked up, and at the same time could feel his hand cupping my chin as stared astonished into his brown eyes, "Because of what I am? Most humans are afraid."

"I'm not afraid of you Iz, I love you," he said leaning down to kiss me.

"I…I love you too," it had been so, so long since I had last said those words.

We were lying on the bed cuddling. He was playing with my hair, and I had one of my hands intertwined with his.

"So what's a soulmate?" he asked me.

"This. Like the feeling we get when we touch each other. A soulmate is someone who can see not just inside of you, but they can see your essence. It's akin to the bond that a human husband and wife share, only stronger. You and your soulmate are supposed to spend the rest of your lives together," I said, finally happy with the realization that I had found mine.

"So tell me everything," he said.

I laughed, "What do you want to know?"

"Are all vampires like you?"

"Some vampires are born vampires, others are bitten and changed. I'm not lamia, I was bitten."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while," he shot me a look, "technically I'll be one hundred and seven in a couple of weeks."

"So that means you were bitten-"

"In 1919," I finished.

"So is Loote…?"

"Loote is my great-great niece. She inherited this house from her grandmother Eurydice, who is my niece. She is a witch as is the rest of our family. I'm the only one that was bitten."

"When were you born?"

"December 21, 1903."

He paused for a minute. Asking this question was giving him difficulty, "Were you…were you ever married?"

"Yes," I answered simply, "His name was Dominic. We had two children together."

He gulped, "Children?"

"Dahlia and Charlotte, they were twins. They were only ten when everyone died."

"They died?"

"Yes, them and my late husband. There was an outbreak of scarlet fever, I had already been bitten by then so I never even had side effects. I only remember soothing their crying, and holding Dominic's hand. They were such little girls. They deserved a longer life."

"Your husband, Dominic, did you love him?"

I knew where this question had come from. I laughed, "Don't be so jealous! I could never love him the way I love you. He was from a well-to-do family, and so was I. Back then, it was only natural, but I never loved him. _He_ wasn't my soulmate."

He smiled at this, "But you had children?"

"Because it was expected of me. I did love my children though. If they had reached the age I would have changed them, it nearly killed me over again to see them die."

"I'm glad you won't have to watch me die," he smiled.

"Well not for awhile, but all humans die sooner or later," I sighed, I didn't want to think about Nicholas dying.

"Don't you think I'll be a vampire by then?"

I looked at him, "And how are you going to manage that?"

"Well you're going to bite me aren't you?"

"That, my dear, is where your plan falls apart. Like I said before, the rules of the Night World are different. The two primary ones are that humans must never learn that the Night World exists, and members of the Night World must never fall in love with a human. Unfortunately I've broken both of those, and I'm not shooting to break more."

He sat up, "What is this Night World?"

I sighed, "It's not a place, more like a secret society made up of vampires, witches, werewolves, shape shifters, and other creatures that you humans believe don't exist. If I turned a human into a vampire I would be killed by the Elders."

He looked disappointed, "Oh, I see. So I could never-"

I shushed him, "There are certain circumstances where I would do it, but I don't need you getting any ideas in your head."

I smiled at him and kissed him. Shortly after, we heard the front door open and close. Loote was home and I had some big news for her.

/A.N./ I hope you enjoyed it and there will definatly be more to come! :)


	6. For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry

/A.N./ So I know it been forever. Sorry guys. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. I own my original characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 6: For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry**

We heard Loote lay her keys downstairs in the kitchen where the key basket was. Footsteps up the stairs came next. Then I heard the expected knock on the door. I told her to come in.

When she opened the door and saw Nicholas and I together she smiled, "You've told him haven't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. You were right. He is my soulmate."

She laughed, "I told you so. I guess you'll have to join Circle Daybreak now."

"I don't know about that. You won't turn me in will you?" I said, becoming serious. I had committed grave offenses, the penalty for which was death.

"Of course not, with my luck, I'll probably wind up with a human for a soulmate too. And plus, we're family, right?"

"Right," I nodded and smiled.

"But you know, Circle Daybreak _will_ find out eventually. They're very resourceful with their connections."

My smile faded, "I know. I just don't want to overwhelm Nichy right off the bat, and have him run away screaming."

"I told you before Iz, I'm not going anywhere. You couldn't even chase me away," he kissed my forehead.

It was the fifth day of Christmas break when we got that knock at the door. Nicholas had been spending all of his time over here. That first night he knew about the Night World, neither one of us wanted to leave the other's company so he called and told his mom that he was spending the night at a friend's house. He had just turned nineteen so she couldn't really say no.

I was making dinner for Loote and Nichy when I heard three taps on front door. I knew by the knocking that it wasn't Loote, Nichy was already sitting at the table, and any of our friends would have called before coming over, I probably didn't want to answer it.

My logic must have shown on my face because Nicholas stood up really quickly, "I'll get it."

I shook my head, "Not if it's what I think it is. I can handle myself. I want you to stay here, and find something sharp and wooden."

"But Iz-"

"No buts!" my fangs were already coming out.

"Ok, ok, just calm down," he said, pulling out wooden skewers that were used for shish kabobs from a drawer. I shuddered at the thought of what those could do to me, and briefly wondered why we had them in the house.

Satisfied that Nicholas would have enough protection should it come to that, I went at vampire speed to the door. I cautiously cracked it, hoping against hope that it wasn't the Elders. I couldn't see anything so I forced myself to open it wider. When I did, I was both relieved and upset. It was Poppy and James.

"You all are _very_ resourceful," I said and crossed my arms.

"I see you're keeping well Kaisa," James said.

"I always look like this. But I see that you and Poppy are doing well," I looked from him to her; she had come out of the change rather well. James had bitten her because she was dying of cancer. I would never tell Nicholas, but him dying would be the only way that I would change him.

"You know why we're here," he said.

"I do, and I can't promise that I'll be cooperative," I went to shut the door, but James's hand stopped me.

"We have to see what he looks like so we can protect him if he's ever out in the open without you," James said and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "I know. Just try not to scare him too much. He only found out a few days ago."

I let them in and showed them into the kitchen. Nicholas was sitting at the table with five skewers in each hand. I already knew what was going to be said, even without seeing the looks, so I cleared up the confusion.

"I thought you were the Elders. I was going to keep him safe no matter what."

"I understand, I was willing to take the same measures with Poppy," James smiled, knowing we both understood what it was like to have human soulmates.

"Nichy, this is James and Poppy. They're soulmates like us. James and Poppy, this is Nicholas, my soulmate."

They smiled and shook hands. James and Poppy sat down at the table, "So you're making dinner?"

"Yeah. Loote and Nichy do have to eat. By the way there are some rabbits out back if you need them," I said, pouring water into the pot of rice.

"Thanks," Poppy said, smiling.

They stayed for dinner; Loote's face was priceless when she saw that we had company. She went into a rant about how our James and Poppy could probably see every speck of dirt and dust the house had accumulated since I had cleaned it yesterday.

We rolled said eyes as Loote sat down and accepted her plate of food. Over dinner James and Poppy told Nicholas everything about Circle Daybreak and the Night World that he asked about. By the end of dinner he seemed keen to join and that's what I was afraid of. I told them to give me a couple of days to think about it.

After they left Nicholas washed the dishes and Loote went upstairs to do…well whatever it is that Loote does.

"Do you have to go home tonight?" I asked, grabbing a towel to help him dry.

"No I can stay. I told my parent's that I was thinking about moving out anyway," He said, handing me a plate.

"Where are you planning on going? Are you going to get an apartment with some of the guys?" I asked.

"Actually I was planning on staying here if you were ok with it," he said hesitantly.

"I would love it," I smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

Having my soulmate around all the time would make things more pleasant for me. Not only could I watch out for him and protect him, but there were also other things we could do with him living here.

"We could move my stuff in next week," he said washing the last of the dishes.

"Sure, and tomorrow we can go to the mall. I'd like to get some new clothes," I said drying the last dish.

Together we put them all up and then went upstairs and put on the pajamas we had had on last night.

The next morning I went downstairs and began cooking breakfast after I had taken a shower. I sat at the kitchen table reading a book while I waited for them to get up. Pretty soon Nicholas and Loote came downstairs.

"Mmmhm. Smells great," Loote said going over to the stove.

"You know I'm still not used to you never sleeping," Nicholas said as he followed Loote.

"Well while you two eat this, I'm going to have a snack of my own," I said putting the book down and going outside.

I pick a large rabbit and took only a little bit of its blood before putting it back in its own cage. I wiped my mouth and walked back inside. I saw the two of them just finishing up. I continued to read my book as Nicholas went upstairs to get ready to go out.

"Ok, how does this look?" I said, stepping out in a red sweater dress with black leggings and calf length black boots.

"It looks great. Then again, everything looks great on you," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, smiled, and went back into the dressing room. I changed back into my regular clothes and bought the outfits I had tried on. As we were walking through the food court I saw a particular face. It was a face that looked too perfect in the crowd. It was an unfriendly face, one that was looking at Nicholas and I.

"Let's go!" I said. I grabbed his arm and began pulling him in the other direction quickly.

"Wait! W-what's wrong?" He said hurrying after me.

"It's another Night Worlder, and he's not on our side. We need to get away," I said.

We ran out to the car and got in. I threw the bags in the back seat, shut the door, and turned the key. We flew out of the parking space and began driving down the back roads to avoid traffic. I don't know how fast we were driving but it wasn't fast enough to get away from the car that was now following us at breakneck speed.

We were going good. I had gained a little speed on the car, and I had looked up into the rear view mirror to see their position. When my eyes shifted back to the road I screamed. There was a sharp curve just ahead and I was going over ninety. I held Nicholas's hand as we went off the road and into the trees of the roadside forest.

The car had shot past several trees before it had finally smashed head on into one. I lifted my head from the steering wheel where it had been forced down. It took me a few seconds to recover before I could even look over at Nicholas.

When I did I actually started to cry, "Nichy?"

He was cut up and bruised everywhere. The worst of it was the large piece of glass from the windshield had pierced his abdomen and blood was pouring down his light blue shirt. He squeezed my hand, "Iz…Are you ok?"

His words were labored and his breath was coming out short and ragged. This was it. My soulmate was going to die, and I was going to have to watch it as my wounds healed. Unless…

I looked around for the other car; I didn't see it, before I slit my wrist open with my teeth and lifted it to his mouth, "Hurry and drink!"

/A.N./ Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
